


Honestly, we're hopelessly bonded, even in our dreams.

by MysticKayla



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmare, Nightmares, Shared Dream, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, angsty fluff, therefor somewhat ooc, tony doesn't want to lose steve, tony is honest when tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKayla/pseuds/MysticKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a nightmare after a fight, and he needs a bit of comforting from Steve, who is battling with the nightmare as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly, we're hopelessly bonded, even in our dreams.

Tony was dreaming. They were fighting Loki and the Chitauri, which didn't make sense, because they already won, right? Tony fired at another of the aliens, and swiveled in the air, looking around.

Something wasn't right.

Tony saw Steve fall before he heard the grunt, and the never ending stretch of silence. 

Steve didnt get back up.

"Steve!" Tony screamed in horror at the unmoving form in the middle of the street. He dropped to the ground, and ran over, not noticing how his suit vanished from him, leaving him defenseless, or how it was dead silent, how alone they were.

He dropped to his knees, quickly pulling Steve's torso into his arms, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. 

Steve didn't stir.

Tony could feel his hope dropping rapidly, and he gave Steve a light shake. "Steve!"

Nothing.

With a choked sob, he gave him the slightest shake.

"Steve?"

–––

Steve was in the gym when he felt something off, more so than since he had woken up in the night. 

"Master Steve, I should like to inform you that Sir is calling out for you, rather loudly I might add." JARVIS' voice resonated throughout the large room. "He is rather distressed, and signs show that it appears that Sir is having a nightmare. Interference is highly recommended."

"Thank you, JARVIS. I will go see what's up." Steve said, unwrapping gauze from his hands. As he left the room, he mumbled, "Something's not right anyway."

Steve heard Tony screaming his name from the elevator as he entered their suite. Tony sounded terrified, causing Steve to break into a quick dash, bursting into their bedroom. Tony was tangled in the sheets, and in the dark he could hear the sobs coming from his lover. Steve rushed over, dropping next to the bed, gently brushing hair out of Tony's face. 

"Steve?" The quiet whimper caught Steve off guard, at how _broken_ and _fragile_ Tony sounded. Tony needed to wake up, right _now_ , and Steve was going to make sure of that.

"Tony, it's Steve. Come on now, it's time to wake up. It's alright, Tony, it's just a nightmare. You're safe, so please wake up." 

Steve continued the comforting whispers until Tony finally began to react, with another choked whimper, Steve's name, and flickering eyelids, before he slowly opened his eyes, quickly turning to see who was petting him, thoroughly confused. Steve smiled, brushing away stray tears from his face with gentle fingers.

"St-" Tony's voice caught. "Steve?"

"Hey, sleepyhead. Are you alright?" Steve said, voice hushed. Tony sat up, grabbing Steve's hand with both of his, hands trembling. "You were having a nightmare, it's ok now, you're safe, it's ok." 

"I'm not a child, Steve." Tony said, but his voice wavered. "But, ah, could-could you come back into bed?" Tony asked quietly, staring at Steve's hand in his lap. Steve said no more, quickly crawling into bed, wrapping his arms around his lover. Tony quickly moved into his embrace, quietly trying to recover.

"Why weren't you in bed?" Tony finally asked, quietly. Steve flashed back to earlier in the night, to waking up in a sweat, and the desperate need to punch something, panicked. 

"Couldn't sleep. Dreamt I-well, I dreamt I died battling the Chitauri. I heard you crying out for me, and then I woke up." Steve heard Tony's breath hitch, and he looked down to see Tony looking back up at him, eyes full of horror and confusion.

"You-I-dreamt. We-oh my God." Tony was speechless. "We, Steve, I think we just had the same dream."

Steve was stunned, but he let out a huff of laughter. "Perks of being bonded soul mates, huh? But I should have been here with you, I should have known, I'm sorry." Tony silently moved closer, and Steve wrapped his arms around him tighter, tighter than was necessary, but neither commented on it. They needed the closeness between them."

"Not your fault, you didn't know. We're still new at this." Tony mumbled. They lied in silence for a few minutes, before Tony spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Steve looked down, startled at the seemingly random apology. "For what?"

"For causing the fight, it was stupid, and you're right. I need to get out of my lab more, I'm sorry Steve, I am, really, I'm-" Tony was babbling, Steve noted, and Tony was tired and scared, so Steve kissed him quiet. Tony was pliant, and when Steve pulled back, Tony was looking at him with his big brown eyes. 

"It was a two sided fight, Tony. I'm equally as guilty. I know you, and I should know what to expect out of you more. You have your reasons for being in your lab, and I should have put them into thought more. So I'm sorry as well." Steve said. Tony kissed him, and then pulled back.

"So you're not mad?" Tony asked quietly. 

"No, Tony, I'm not mad." Steve smiled.

"Alright, ok, good, that's good, I'm not either." Tony paused. "Let's not fight so much anymore, ok? I'll be honest, because hey, it's honesty hour, why not? I don't like fighting, it makes me nervous, and I over-think everything." 

"You're rambling, Tony." Steve said fondly. "You're mine, I'm yours. I love you, you love me. It'll take work, but I agree, we can work together, and fight less. I'd really like that. Love that. We're soulmates, we can do this, together."

"Now you're rambling. This soulmate thing is cruel on fights." Tony yawned, eyes drooping. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Tony. It's a bond, we're connected. Now go to sleep, we'll talk more when we're awake and not dealing with nightmares. Sweet dreams, honey." Steve whispered, pulling a blanket over the both of them, holding his lover close.

"You, too." Tony mumbled, and then he was asleep.

Steve knew they'd have to have a long talk, have to work out how they would avoid fights, amongst other things. For now, however, they were ok. They would be ok. Steve was sure of it, even as he fell asleep.

They dreamt of their future, and of a boy named Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a weakness for nightmare fics, sorry. :/ ((notevensorry))
> 
> Why am I so mean to Tony? The world may never know.
> 
> Ehehehehe Peter you'll be in a fanfic someday.


End file.
